The Rain Washes Everything Away
by Kae Noel
Summary: The rain washes everything away. It cleanses the world, and life can begin anew. If only it were true......... Inspired by Sakura Chan's contest lead in. Chesta ficcy.


**Rain**   
By Kay Noel 

_The rain washes everything away._

Chesta sprinted through the drenched streets of Palas, his dark cloak flapping wildly. 

_It cleanses the world, and life can begin anew._

Through the sheets of water pouring from the sky, he could see the distorted forms of his fellow Dragon Slayers running ahead of him. He sighed. 

_If only it were true._

He sprinted as he began to lose sight of them in the gray of rain that blinded him. He nearly lost them as they rounded a corner. 

_If only life could indeed begin anew._

He glimpsed them out of the corner of his eye as he ran through the intersection of two streets and whirled sharply to his left. 

_If only the world could be cleansed._

He stifled a cry as he felt his foot slip on the slick cobblestone. He faltered for a moment and then continued his race. 

_But rain is only another cover that blinds us._

He finally caught up and hoped with all his might that his absence hadn't been noticed. Hopefully the torrents of the storm had hidden him from the eye of his commander. 

_The rain washes everything away._

The rain dwindled to a sprinkling of drops that shimmered as they scattered the sunlight that shown through the cloud cover like shining jewels of light. The beauty of it would normally have put a strange sense of serenity in him but now it went unnoticed in the wake of what had just occurred. 

His heart sunk as he marched in time with the other dragon slayers, the memory of what had just occurred hurt as if a dagger had been plunged into his heart and twisted sharply. If only thing had been different, if only the rain could wash that moment in time away forever, better yet, every moment after it as well. 

_~ "Chesta, what have you done? You've betrayed Austuria, how can you live each day knowing what you serve under?" Sara covered her face with her hands on looked away from him. "Oh brother, what have you done?" ~_

He winced, the pang of the recollection felt as real as the ground beneath his feet, his boots tapping on the cobblestone, ringing with each step. 

_~ "But Sara, Zaibach is as much of my home land as Austuria and you know it. It's in our blood, sister." He pleaded. ~_

He had not expected to run into her while they were in Palas. The knowledge that he would be in the same city as his sister and not be able to see her had crushed him but he'd resigned to the impossibility of it. However, despite what seemed possible fate had thrown a twist into his life and he came face to face with her. They had been walking through the market place, after some diplomatic meeting discussing allied forces… blah, blah, blah. It had bored him half to death. 

Nevertheless, as they had come into the market he had caught sight of her. The blonde hair and sea green eyes that he remembered so fondly of his younger sister were only a yard away. He had quietly slipped out of rank as a soft rain began to fall, despite the sunlight that bathed them but was soon covered with grey. 

_~ He gently put his hand on her shoulder._

_"Sara, it's been a long time." He sighed and she gasped, recognizing her brother with out having to turn around. She was almost afraid to look at him but turned deliberately into his gaze, her eyes meeting his own; they were both several years older now._

_"Chesta, I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered. "I…"_

_"Shhh, Sara, I told you I'd see you again, I promised." He smiled._

_She flung her arms around him and clung to him. "Oh brother, it's been so long."_

_"I know, the Zaibach army isn't much for giving leave to its soldiers. Let alone it's Dragon Slayers." He smiled and cupped her chin in his gloved hand. The rain began softly, and went unnoticed by both siblings._

_"Zaibach? Chesta, what have you done?" She push away from him and turned, looking at the street beneath her feet, grey tones covering everything around her as the rain began to pour more steadily. ~_

Chesta stopped abruptly, just barely keeping himself from running into Dalet who had been walking in front of him. They had just crossed a bridge and were now out of the market place, several coaches awaited to take them back to the Vione. 

_~ "You've betrayed Austuria, how can you live each day knowing what you serve under?" Sara covered her face with her hands and looked away from him. "Oh brother, what have you done?"_

_A sob filled Chesta's throat and he swallowed. "But Sara, Zaibach is as much of my home land as Austuria and you know it. It's in our blood, sister." He pleaded, taking her hands from her face and holding them in his own._

_She pulled them back, clasping them tightly "Brother, you have made your choice, and I have made mine, my home is Austuria, and I owe my life to this land, despite my ill fated blood." Her wisdom, knowledge and stubborn will were evident to Chesta and he realized just how much she had grown up in the past years. "Chesta, I have husband and a family to care for now, I…"~_

He climbed into the last coach, with Dalet, Gatti and Guimel. 

"So Chesta, where'd you get off to? Hmmm? Find an old flame perhaps?" Dalet teased. 

"W-what do you mean?" Chesta stuttered. 

"Oh come on Chesta, it was obvious you stole off earlier and managed to catch up just in time." Gatti laughed. 

"W-was it that obvious?" Chesta paled and gripped the seat beneath him, his knuckles turning white as he imagined his punishment. 

"Cut it out you two," Guimel laughed. "No Chesta, these two are more jealous than anything." He smiled. 

"Awe come on tell us!" Dalet complained. 

"I saw my sister okay? Geez, you'd think I'd just done something amazing." Chesta gazed out the window. 

"Suurree. We believe that right Dalet?" Gatti's sarcasm died with a dagger sharp glance from Guimel and they rode in silence. 

_~ "Sara? Married? I… How come you didn't send word to me? I would have…"_

_"Chesta, where would I send word too?" her face faltered and her voice trembled. "All I knew was you had gone to Zaibach, for all I knew you could have been dead." A tear slid down her cheek and mingled with the rain drops that were creating a steady sheet over them, that yet went unnoticed._

_"I'm sorry." Chest looked at his feet. "I'm happy for you, really, I just wish… I wish things could have turned out different…"he whispered._

_Sara's resolve softened and she took Chesta's hand in hers. "No, Chesta, you don't I can see it in your eyes, you're proud to be serving Zaibach, serving your general, and in doing so serving father. Chesta, never wish the past was different, mother used to say if you keep looking back you'll never move forward." She smiled warmly._

_Chesta smiled weakly, "But I do wish I could be here, for you."_

_"Chesta, I have husband to care for me and a child who needs me, I will do just fine."_

_"I suppose you're right." He wanted this conversation to last forever._

_"Yes." She examined her dress and the reality of the rain pouring over them suddenly seemed to dawn on them. "My goodness, I'm soaked! Chesta, I really must go…" She took his hand in both of hers._

_"Good bye sister." Hot tears mixed with the cool rain and Chesta softly kissed Sara's forehead. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She whispered and turned to leave. "Good bye Chesta."_

_She quickly ran towards a large home down the street where a young man a little older than Chesta stood under the awning of the front steps looking for her. He watched as she ran into his arms and he guided her into their home as the rain lessened a little_

_Chesta sighed, "I guess she doesn't need her big brother any more." He sighed and memorized the number and street of her house; almost positive he wouldn't need it. ~_

"Chesta? Are you all right?" Guimel asked, putting a hand on Chesta's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sighed and slowly came back to reality where he was riding in the coach, staring out the window as they went. They were going back through the city and Chesta quietly watched as they passed through the streets. The setting sun gave the damp metropolis the look of a resplendent ruby as the water dripped from the roof tops and trees like shinning diamonds. 

_~ "Farewell, sister." Chesta turned and realized he had lost the other but knew where to head. He took off at a sprint down the painted grey streets covered in sheets of rain. He caught a glimpse of blue and black leather and ran towards it, his dark traveling cloak had kept him fairly dry but he was still soaked thoroughly. The slayers in front of him must have stopped under a canopy for the worst of the rain storm. With Dilandau it seemed logical… any one who loves fire that much would have to detest water just as much. It was still pouring rather strongly, apparently Dilandau would sacrifice to remain punctual._

_Through the sheets of water pouring from the sky, he could see the distorted forms of his fellow Dragon Slayers running ahead of him. He sighed. He sprinted as he began to lose sight of them in the gray of rain that blinded him. He nearly lost them as they rounded a corner. He glimpsed them out of the corner of his eye as he ran through the intersection of two streets and whirled sharply to his left. He stifled a cry as he felt his foot slip on the slick cobblestone; he faltered for a moment and then continued his race._

_He finally caught up and hoped with all his might that his absence hadn't been noticed. Fortunately, the torrents of the storm had hidden him from the eye of his commander. ~_

As they came through the heart of the city, he saw a mother and father walking through a green park, in the mother's arms a small child giggled. The baby had its mother's golden hair and sea green eyes… 'WAIT!' Chesta stared; it was Sara and her husband. 

Tears slid over his cheeks and hit the window pane, causing little splashes as they fell, raindrops, glistening drops of joy and sorrow. 

"Good bye sister." He whispered as she looked over and saw him. She waved and her husband turned to wave as well. Chesta managed to wave around his tears and laughed lightly as Sara's child waved its little hand as well. 

"It's a lovely family Chesta." Guimel squeezed Chesta's hand gently as the park and Sara's family passed from view. Chesta nodded and gazed out the window at the setting sun; its light played over his features and gave his hair a light orange tint and lighting the burning diamonds of tears that fell over his cheeks. 

_The rain washes everything away._   
__ __

A/N: Inspired by the contest starter on Sakura Chan's wonderful site, Those Who Hunt Dragons. 


End file.
